Truth or Dare
by katcastle
Summary: This is a random fic where the Cullens play truth or dare! See what crazy things these vampires will do!
1. Boys Dares

Hey this is the product of a hyper person at 12 o'clock at night, hope you enjoy!

I don't own Twilight! But I do own a copy of the book with the awful Australian cover!

* * *

I was spending the night at Edwards. Charlie had just let me off house arrest, and had agreed to me sleeping over the Cullen's, after much persuasion from Alice. Edward and I were just lying on the couch, in his room, listening to music, when an excited Alice ran into the room.

"Bella, Edward, come down stairs now, we are playing truth or dare!" demanded Alice.

"No," I said, shaking my head "anything but that evil game!" Remembering all the embarrassment from previous games, I had played while I was younger.

I knew playing with the Cullens would certainly be twice as embarrassing, than playing with some of my more human friends. They would have had year's worth of experience, embarrassing people and no doubt, would come up with very creative dares.

"Come on Bella," coaxed Edward, his eyes dazzling me, "you know I won't let them do anything that would put you in danger,"

I gave in, because really, who could win against two vampires intent on getting what they want.

Every body came down stairs; Emmett looked the most excited next to Alice about the game we were going to play. When every body made their way to the living room, we sat in a circle. Alice began the game.

"So Jasper, Truth or Dare?" said Alice with an evil grin on her face.

"Dare," Jasper, replied. He visibly shuddered from all the evil vibes that were coming off his wife. I felt sorry for Jasper, whatever Alice had planned, it was sure to be as evil as the smile on her face.

"Jasper, sing I'm a Barbie girl, and dance as well," dared the sinister looking Alice.

Jasper reluctantly got up and started singing in a high, out of tune voice, while his dancing resembled Frankenstein doing the can-can. When he finished everybody was singing praises that the song had come to an end.

"Jasper, please never, EVER sing that song again." begged Edward, he had cringed right through the entire performance.

"Hey, don't blame me! Alice dared me to do it!" said Jasper "Anyway, is it my turn to ask somebody?" he looked around the circle, probably to decide who would be his first victim.

"Yes" said Alice, she looked like she could not contain he glee, over what was about to happen.

Jasper struck a thoughtful pose before saying "Emmett, truth or dare?"

Emmett's immediate reply was "Dare, I'm not scared of anything you can dish out" while saying this, he pushed his chest out in pride.

"Emmett" he grinned, "I dare you, to let Alice and Rosalie give you a makeover" cackled Jasper, he had most likely felt the Emmett's emotions change from pride to frightened.

Emmett looked scared "Please anything but that, my fragile male ego couldn't take that!" begged a desperate Emmett.

"Well it's that, or go on shopping trips with Alice for the next century!" said Rosalie. Enjoying the chance to give her beloved husband a makeover.

Emmett gave in. When the girls were done with him, he was wearing a hot pink mini skirt and a tank top that said, "I like boys, they turn me on". Alice had put on sparkly blue eye shadow on his eyes and bright red lipstick on his now down turned lips, and there was so much blush that it had made my natural blush look pale.

"Emmett, I didn't know you went that way," teased Edward

"I'm straight, ask Rose!" yelled Emmett.

"Yeah… As straight as a donut…" muttered Edward.

Emmett glared for all he was worth before saying "For that, Edward, truth or dare?"

"Well… Since everybody else has said dare, I will go truth," replied Edward.

"Damn, I had a really good dare for you," Emmett went quiet for a minute thinking before asking "Edward; does Bella blush turn you on?"

Emmett was smiling a perverted grin. The rest of the family looked just as curios, to what Edward's reaction would be to such a personal question. Edward just looked mortified over the question, before ducking his head to avoid their questioning glances.

If Edward could blush, he would be as red a tomato. I, on the other hand, could blush and I was. I must have invented a new shade of red.

"Um… yes… I mean no… I mean I don't know?" stuttered Edward. This response made me blush even harder. Did my blush tempt him? It would explain why he always went out of his way to make the dreaded redness appear on my cheeks. I could not look him in the eye over this revelation.

Emmett was grinning now "Jasper, can you tell if Edward is turned on now, because Bella is blushing so hard I swear she must have popped a blood vessel" he laughed. I was truly curios to see what Jasper would say.

Jasper who was also grinning like a lunatic, said, "Why yes, under all the embarrassment, I can still detect that he likes Bella blushing," when he said this I started to blush full force, then getting more embarrassed because of it.

Edward mumbled something about no good vampires that could detect emotions before pulling me into his lap. He then said to me "Bella, truth or dare?"

* * *

A/N: cliff hanger! lol! If you have any ideas for what the girls should do, please tell me and i will try to put them in!! Thank You!! 


	2. Girls dares and a Bikini problem

This time it is the girls turn! What will happen?

I do not own Twilight! But I can make the characters do stupid stuff for for your reading pleasure!!

* * *

Last Time, on Truth or Dare

_Edward mumbled something about no good vampires that could detect emotions before pulling me into his lap. He then said to me "Bella truth or dare" _

Now on with the game.

I turned around shocked "What? Me?" I asked, I had thought Edward would never ask me.

"Yes Bella, you," he responded. Edward was sporting my favorite crooked smile. I closed my eyes and hesitantly and said, "Dare."

"Bella I dare you to tell me exactly what you're thinking every time I ask during this game," was Edward's dare. The dare was nothing out of the ordinary for him, and for that, I was grateful.

"Ok," I smiled, showing that I was happy with his choice of dare. He gave me a hug in response, making me feel truly loved.

I looked the rest of the family, before settling my gaze on Rosalie.

"Truth or dare?" I asked the striking blonde vampire in front of me.

Rosalie thought for a second before saying "Truth, I can't be bothered doing anything right now."

I had to think what I wanted to know about the stunning vampire in front of me. I suddenly had a very good idea; I only hoped Rosalie did not kill me for asking it.

"Rosalie, are you a natural blonde?" I asked in the most innocent tone I could. Rosalie just looked horrified from the question. I could not help but to let out a giggle because of her expression.

"Of course I am," she said indignantly, "what gave you the idea that I'm not?" She looked so offended with the question everybody believed her. Then Edward decided to share what Rosalie's thoughts were saying.

"Your thoughts are saying something different, Rose," smirked Edward. Everybody looked appalled, that the perfect Rosalie was not actually, a natural blonde.

"Wow Rosalie's not a natural blonde! What is the world coming to?" said a very shocked Alice. Alice had voiced what everybody else was thinking. When I thought of the question I really was joking, I didn't think that her response would be what it was.

"Well I haven't dyed my hair since I got changed into a vampire, so leave it be," scowled a very annoyed fake blonde vampire. "So, it's my turn to ask, and Alice is the only one that hasn't had a turn so, Alice, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I will go truth, I can already see what your going to ask me," giggled Alice.

"Well then you should be worried," smirked Rosalie " Alice, was it you and Japer that had "fun" on Edward's piano?" Rosalie was grinning with delight, no doubt because she knew what Edward's reaction to this would be.

Alice looked terrified "Umm... yes! Please don't kill me Edward, please, please, PLEASE!" begged Alice while she hid behind Jasper.

Edward looked murderous "I can't believe you did that Alice, that's something I expected from Emmett and Rosalie!" Alice was still hiding behind Jasper, her expression showed how scared she was of Edward right at that moment. Jasper was just sitting there pretending that he was not involved. Edward seemed to totally overlook that Jasper, was also guilty of the hideous crime, not just Alice. I was not about to enlighten him on the fact.

Emmett was grinning, "Hey Rose, want to try that sometime?" he teased. Edward looked like he wanted to hurl, no doubt from the thoughts that were running through Emmett's mind.

"Don't you dare Miss 'Boys turn me on'," referring to Emmetts tank top he was still wearing. "Or I will make sure that Rosalie knows the where abouts of some certain magazines…" warned Edward.

Before Rosalie could ask about said magazines, Alice jumped in and said "Edward, truth or dare?" She was probably trying to change the subject to a safer one.

"Dare, since I chose truth last time," said Edward, before gaping in disbelief.

"Sorry Emmett, I'm stealing your dare for Edward," grinned a manic Alice, "Edward, I dare you, to put on a bikini on Bella," Alice was laughing at mine and Edward's reaction to this horrible dare.

I could only gasp in horror, me in a bikini, around these Greek gods and goddesses and not only that, Edward putting it on me. It was a miracle that I didn't faint on the spot.

Edward only stared in incredulity before getting devious glint in his eyes " Alice, where do I get the bikini?" Edward asked.

"Right here," said Alice, she was holding a blue bikini that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I was seriously going to kill that girl when I got the chance, well actually re-kill her, since she is already dead.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, before saying, "Bella, arms up!"

He started to put the bikini over my clothing before grinning, "They didn't say I couldn't do this." I could only thank god for his quick thinking.

We heard catcalls coming from down stairs. They would be very disappointed when they saw how we avoided the embarrassment that was supposed to come with the dare.

Before we left the bathroom Edward asked me "Bella, what were you thinking when Alice gave me this dare?" I knew I had to reply.

"I was thinking how awful I would look because everybody else looks like Greek gods. And I was also thinking of a way to painfully kill Alice," I muttered I was extremely embarrassed.

Edward only grinned before saying, "I think you look beautiful," We open the door to face the waiting vampires. All their faces, especially Emmetts, looked disappointed when they saw how we completed the dare.

Then Edward said, "Who is ready for another round?"

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank twilightluv13 for Alices dare for Edward and Bella! and everybody else who reviewed!! Please if you have and truth or dare questions you would like to see tell me and I will try to add them!! and Review it makes me smile:P 


	3. Block your ears Emmetts singing

Hey most of these dares are based of the ideas people sent me!!

I do not own Twilight! If I did I would be passing English with flying colours!!

* * *

Last time, on truth and dare

_Then Edward said, "Who is ready for another round?" _

Now on with the game

"Hell yeah," yelled Emmett "let's have us another round!" Emmett looked like he was truly enjoying this game of truth or dare.

"Well Emmett, since your so into the game, truth or dare?" asked Edward

"Like I said before truth is for wusses, I'm going dare!" a cocky Emmett replied.

Edward grinned, I knew right then that this dare would be funny.

"Emmett, I dare you to sing and dance Michael Jacksons Thriller," Edward, at the point had an evil glint in his eye, "And that's not all, you have to let us video tape it so we can put it on the internet"

Emmett started to look a little worried "All right, I will do it, but be warned I will not be held responsible for any hearing problems that might occur due to my singing!" he stated.

So the six foot something mini skirt wearing vampire got up. "Edward by any chance do you have the song on CD?" ask Emmett.

"Yes," and as quick as he disappeared, he was back holding the CD. Emmett looked disappointed no doubt, because he thought he could buy more time.

"Here you go, Emmett, now time to start the show." Edward was now grinning like there was no tomorrow. He set up the camera not wanting to miss a minute of the dare.

I have to say that Emmett doing the moonwalk in a mini skirt was one of the single most hilarious, funniest things I have ever seen. What made it even funnier was that Emmett accidentally knocked a door off its hinges while dancing and shattered some glass with his atrocious singing.

Jasper laughed when this happened.

"You know Esme is going to kill you when she sees that."

Emmett started to look very afraid "Please don't tell her it was me, she just forgave me for breaking the dinner table!" pleaded the desperate vampire. I wondered how he had broken the dinner table. He most likely broke it while fighting with Edward or Jasper.

"Ok, we won't tell her if you do all our chores for the next two weeks" smirked Jasper. I tried to imagine Emmett dusting Carlisle extensive art collection with a pink feather duster. The image made me let out a giggle. Edward looked at me curiously, but I only shook my head smiling, before mouthing out Emmett cleaning. He let out a grin in response.

"Deal" agreed Emmett hastily, not noticing the exchange that had just occurred between Edward and I.

" Alice, truth or dare" asked Emmett, almost certainly making sure, that Jasper and the rest of us did not have the chance to change our minds on the deal.

"Umm… dare, I don't think I could survive another truth" said Alice while glancing at Edward.

"Oh yeah, I finally get to dare somebody. Hmm… what to dare Alice," grinned a thoughtful Emmett "now what to choose?"

Emmett looked truly evil now. "I know, Alice for your dare, you have to wear generic brands for a whole week." That was a good dare for Alice; I did not think Emmett could choose something so perfectly bad for Alice.

Alice would have been crying if she could. You would have thought that somebody told her that she could never shop again.

"Please. No. Anything but that, I love my clothes, I can't wear generic brands, it would hurt my other clothes feelings," sobbed Alice.

"Sorry it's that or destroy all your credit cards" grinned Emmett. Edward and I were rolling on the floor laughing by this point because of Alice's response.

"Shoot, I guess I have to do the dare. At least there is a plus side to this, I can go shopping!" said an optimistic Alice. She had probably seen torture filled shopping trips involving myself. I needed to straighten Alice out right away before she decided to act on those visions.

"Great, shopping," I said sarcastically, "but let me tell this to you now Alice, I will not be joining you on that shopping trip," I said, making it clear to the overly excited Alice.

"Whatever, Bella. Ah, Bella truth or dare?"

I rolled my eyes at this "I will go truth, because I know you were probably going to dare me to go on the shopping trip, am I right?"

"You saw right through me," said Alice "So Bella" she continued, "What is the most embarrassing falling over moment for you?"

I blushed straight away, I can still remember it clearly, "I was in grade four," I started "and we were putting on a play. I was a tree. On the performance night I tripped over and brought down the entire set with me," I could not look anybody in the eye because I was so embarrassed.

Emmett and Jasper started to crack up, as did Alice and Rosalie. They all found my klutziness highly amusing. Edward was the only one who kept a straight face. Probably because he saw me fall down on an hourly basis.

"Aww Bella, I wish I could have seen that," laughed a smiling Emmett.

"Yeah, yeah laugh at the clumsy human," I muttered. I brightened immediately when Edward hugged me closer in his lap. Then I said, "It's my go to choose somebody, so I pick Jasper!"

Jasper looked surprised that I chose him, "I thought everybody forgot about me, I choose dare!"

* * *

A/N: What will Bella dare Jasper? I guess you will have to wait and see!! I would like to thank ForeverTopaz303 for pointing out my miss spelling of Emmett! and I would also like to say thankyou to Andy Iron and Raining Fire for giving me the ideas for Emmetts dare! Remember please send in any ideas and will try my best to put them in! Thankyou!! 


	4. Out and About

Hey!! hope you enjoy another round of Truth or Dare!

I do not own Twilight, but i do own my lap top and my pet dingo Globe!

* * *

Last time, on Truth or Dare

_Jasper looked surprised that I chose him, "I thought everybody forgot about me, I choose dare" _

Now on with the game.

"Ok Jasper, your dare requires everybody to leave the house and go to the mall," I said. I had thought of a perfect dare. Going to the mall was worth it just to see it happen.

Alice let out an excited squeak and Edward just looked at me confused, he knew how much I hated going to the mall. He must have realized I had thought up a devious dare, he was beaming with delight, over the embarrassment that would soon befall Jasper.

"Before we go," smirked Edward " Alice and Bella need to swap clothes." I was shocked when he said this then, then I remembered Alice's dare.

"Why?" asked Alice, she clearly did not remember the dare that she could not wear brand named clothes.

"Because of the previous dare, remember?" I reminded her.

Comprehension dawned on Alices face.

"Right" she said, "I was hoping you forgot about that" after that, Alice was complaining about how I could wear such plain clothes. She made my simple jeans and jumper look like the belonged on the runway. She had left off the bikini that I was wearing from the previous dare.

We all hopped into the various Cullen vehicles and made our way, to the closest mall. The way the Cullens drove, we were there in no time at all. It was still early in the afternoon, so the mall was packed with people.

We made our way into the mall and sat around a fountain, which was close to the entrance. Everybody looked at me expectedly, no doubt wondering why I brought them here.

"Bella, please tell me what the dare is, the suspense is killing me!" whined Jasper

"Jasper," I started "I dare you to hit on an elderly citizen, they can be male or female, so you have a large choice." The look on Jaspers face at that very moment was priceless.

"Bella, you have got to be joking," he started. The expression on my face must have told him otherwise "You are evil, did you know that? Truly evil," I laughed at that.

"Look, Jasper," said Alice, pretending to be hurt, "There is someone more to your liking," pointing to an elderly Lady that was walking near us.

"Make sure you don't give the little old lady a heart attack," teased Emmett. He was enjoying this way too much.

Jasper walked up to the lady and introduced himself. We were watching at a distance so I could not hear what he was saying, but the rest of the group could and they were snickering at him. I however had to rely on his body language and by the looks of it; Jasper was pulling all the moves. Suddenly Edward let out a loud laugh, I looked at him inquisitively, and he just made the gesture to keep watching. I saw the reason why a few seconds later, Jasper must have said something wrong because all of a sudden the little old Lady started hitting him over the head with her umbrella.

"What did I say wrong miss?" we all heard Jasper yell while running away, "Ouch! Stop that! I only wanted talk!"

We were all laughing at Jasper, getting beat up by a grandmother; none of us could stay standing, because we were laughing so hard. Finally, the Lady stopped hitting Jasper and walked away, no doubt thinking he learned his lesson.

When Jasper came back to our group he said, "Who knew that somebody so old could be that vicious," rubbing his head where he had been hit repeatedly with the umbrella.

We all moved to the food court and sat down. We were all still laughing over Jaspers dare when Jasper then cleared his voice.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" he asked. He was trying to re-establish some pride, after being beaten by the old Lady.

"Dare, I don't want a repeat of last time" she shuddered.

"I think you're going to wish you said truth again Rose," Jasper warned, "because I dare you to go into the mens toilet and to lick the toilet seat". He was smiling as a mass murder would.

"And you said I was evil, compared to you I'm practically a saint!" I said to Jasper. Rosalie was stunned into silence from the awful dare that she would have to do.

"No, no, I won't do it," said Rosalie while shaking her head "that is too disgusting!" she screeched.

"Sorry Rose, you have to do it," said Edward "we all did our dares."

Rosalie got up slowly and started to walk hesitantly to mens toilets. We all walked behind her to make sure she did not run off.

"Emmett, Jasper can you please see if there are any people in the toilets" said Alice. I was surprised that she could not smell if there was any body in there, then again who would want to smell mens toilets.

Jasper and Emmett went into the toilet and gave the all clear. Rosalie walked as if she was on death row. Edward, Alice and I waited outside for the dare to completed. When we heard Rosalie scream, we knew that she had licked the toilet seat.

"Damn Rose, that seat was filthy," boomed Emmett, laughing at Rosalie's unfortunate dare. Rosalie went and kissed Emmett full on, in revenge.

When she pulled away, she said "and now you know what it tastes like." Emmett was gagging from the taste. I could only imagine how bad it would taste first hand. I had to admit that she guts, Emmett was whining after tasting it second hand, while she had not said a word.

"Edward, truth or dare?" asked Rosalie, probably trying to get revenge on everybody that was responsible for her horrific dare.

"Dare," said Edward.

Rosalie suddenly looked like an evil enchantress "Edward," she purred "I dare you to strip down to your underwear and buy an individual piece of clothing from a different shop, starting from the bottom and working the way up."

Edward looked truly mortified, but the only thing I kept thinking was whether Edward was a boxers or briefs man.

* * *

A/N: So what will happen? You will have to wait till next time. The idea for Rosalies dare came from XoX LoNeAnGeL XoX so thank you. If you see any spelling error please tell me and I will try my best to fix them up! If you have any truth or dare questions please tell me!! 


	5. Edward Strips Down!

Hey everybody! I can't believe how many people are reading this fic! Every time I recieve a review I get warm fuzzies! So thank you!! If you see any errors please tell me and I will fix them up!

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

Last time on Truth or Dare

_Edward looked truly mortified, but the only thing I kept thinking was whether Edward was a boxers or briefs man_.

Now on with the game

"What?" gasped Edward "you can't be serious, they will kick me out of the mall!" I did not think of that, but Alice or Rosalie could probably dazzle any Mall cop to let us stay, so we were safe most likely safe from being kicked out.

"I am totally serious" Rosalie began, "and you can't back out, remember what you said before, how everybody else did their dares, well you have to do yours." Rosalie was enjoying getting revenge on Edward.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward's arms and started to drag him into the toilets that Rosalie had just been occupying. The boys were cackling with delight over the dare. Edward's face looked pained.

"Bella, a little help here, please?" Edward begged his face looking desperate. I so badly wanted to give in and try to help, but I would not.

"Sorry, no can do," I replied, "Rosalie's right everybody else has done their dares, so it is only fair that you do yours." I felt so guilty, but the curiosity to see what he would look like overpowered the guilt.

"Bella probably wants to see you without your shirt on anyways Edward," teased Alice "considering this will be one of her only chances." I thought Edward was the one who could read minds. Alice grinned at me. That caused me to blush furiously. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all grinning now with pleasure over how embarrassed Edward and I were.

Finally, Emmett and Jasper got Edward into the bathroom. All of us girls were waiting out side for the boys to come out. We heard some clothes being ripped and Edward yelling at Emmett and Jasper to give him his clothes back. Then Emmett and Jasper ran out holding torn remains that were once Edward's clothes. Followed closely was a livid Edward.

"Edward, love the look" smirked Rosalie, Edward was wearing nothing but a pair of simple black boxers and one white sock on his left foot. I could not stop staring at the perfection standing in front of me. While I was staring, Edward glared at Rosalie and grabbed my hand, dragging me with him.

"Bella, if I have to do this, then you are going to be next to me the whole time," he told me. I looked for help from the others, but they only held their hands up in mock surrender. 'Stupid embarrassing vampires' I thought.

"Come on, Bella" Edward said, "Let's get this dare over and done with" he started to drag me to a shoe shop. The sales assistant looked and gaped at Edward. Women in the store look like they waned to kidnapped Edward and make him theirs, the males just stared in envy, at how perfect Edward's white marble body looked. Edward just walked up to the assistant not noticing the stares he was receiving, as if he did this sort of thing every day.

"Miss, do you have any size 10 black lace up shoes?" he asked, to the still shell shocked sales assistant. She just stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. After a few more seconds, she got over the shock of Edward standing there and managed an answer.

"Umm... yes we should... um any brand you want in particular?" she stuttered. She obviously liked what she saw. Who wouldn't? Edward was walking perfection.

"Any will be fine…" he read her name tag "Andy, just choose what you think is best," he smiled. She looked like she was going to faint from that.

"R-r-right away sir," she walked out to the back of the store, stumbling on the way.

"What was she thinking?" I asked. I was truly curios to see what see was thinking.

"She was thinking whether to leave her number on the box lid with the impossible hope that I would call her." He answered, "What was your first thought when you heard the dare, your face got a far away look." Edward teased.

"Um… well… I was…" I began, I really did not want Edward to know I was thinking about what kind of underwear he wore. I started blush for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

He smiled at this. "Bella," he grinned "remember your dare, now tell me what you were thinking," he grabbed and hugged me close so I was touching his bare skin. Luckily, Andy chose that time to come back with the shoes.

"I got you a pair of-" Edward cut her off.

"How much do I owe you for these?" He asked impatiently, because a man had just walked into the store and was checking Edward out. I let out a giggle.

"$39.95," replied the sales assistant. Just as Edward was about to reach for his now missing back pocket Alice chose that time to walk in.

"Forgetting something?" laughed Alice holding up Edwards's wallet. Edward just groaned in frustration, grabbed his wallet from Alice, and paid for the shoes. Then we walked out the store to where the rest of the Cullens were waiting.

"Have fun Edward?" smirked Rosalie.

"Next item on the shopping list is pants," said Alice.

Everybody on the table were laughing their heart out at the underwear clad Edward. I would have joined in, if I did not have to walk around with him. This was the first time; I had ever wished that I was not standing next to Edward.

Edward and I walked to into a mens clothing store where Edward bought a pair of navy blue pants, he quickly changed into them and walked out the store. He received a few strange glances from the men that were standing behind the counter.

"Bella," Edward asked, relieved now the worst of the dare was over. "You still haven't answered my question from before." I was hoping he had forgotten about that.

"What question?" I asked trying to look innocent. However, he saw right through it.

"You know what question Bella, so please answer it truthfully," he said calmly.

I looked at the ground "I was thinking whether you wore boxers or briefs," I mumbled. Edward just laughed and hugged me close to his still bare chest.

"Well, now you and the rest of the world have got the answer!" he sighed and we started to walk to another mens clothing shop for a shirt. Edward just bought a simple white shirt and changed into it right away. I breathed a sigh of relief Edward noticed this.

"Why are you relieved that the dares over?" he asked ever curiously. I hated it sometimes, that he was so perceptive.

I answered truthfully "Because now all the other females will stop staring at you like they want to take you home" I said, while holding his hand and looking away as we walked to the others.

He stopped and lifted my chin and smiled at me "Bella, you're the only one who could stare at me like that and I would pay notice to." he said. We finally arrived to were the other Cullens where sitting.

"Good to see you with your clothes on, Edward," ribbed Emmett.

Edward just grinned and said "Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

A/N: What will Edward dare Emmett? You tell me? Please Review with any ideas or comments to make this fic better! Thankyou!! 


	6. How have they not been kicked out?

Hey! Just letting you know I might not be able to update for a while! so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer! I hope you enjoy it! and again if you see any errors please let me know and i will fix them up!

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

Last time on Truth or Dare

_Edward just grinned and said "Emmett, Truth or Dare?" _

Now on with the game.

Emmett grinned right back "Why do even ask the question when you know the answer," he replied. "I'm going to do dare."

"I only asked in case you suddenly grew a brain and realized that truth may be a safer option," quipped Edward, "your currently standing in the middle of the mall wearing girls clothing," by this point Edward couldn't help but to full out smile at Emmett.

Emmett looked down, and by the look of his expression, he had forgotten that he was still wearing the mini skirt and tank top from the previous dares.

"Um… well… yeah," he grimaced embarrassedly "I was wondering why I was getting so many funny looks."

"You're pretty hard to miss, Emmett, and in that clothing you're impossible," giggled Alice. "By the way, I have to quickly dart off to buy something, don't do anything too funny while I am gone," she smiled and then she was gone.

"So Emmett, back to business with the dare," spoke Edward distracting us from the departure of Alice. "I dare you to do Ballet right here, for at least five minutes, and while you are doing this you have to yell out 'I'm a pretty ballerina' at least twice." People surrounded the area where we were sitting.

"Why me?" asked Emmett while looking to the roof "Why do you guys keep giving me such girly dares? Why I can't do dangerous stuff like jump of a high cliff or something," whined the muscular vampire.

"Because, if we dared you anything dangerous, you would enjoy yourself way to much, but with girly dares you get embarrassed and we get a good laugh," replied Jasper with a smug smile on his lips, every body else was nodding with agreement including me, to what Jasper had just said, much to Emmetts dismay. Seeing this would be a battle that he could not win, Emmett got up and stood a little distance away from us.

"I can't believe he gave in so easily," I said to Edward, already grinning in anticipation for the performance Emmett was going to put on.

"Emmett thinks the sooner he gets the dare done the sooner he can choose someone else," Edward told me, "I would be scared for who he will choose next."

With saying that Emmett started dancing, this was the first time I had ever seen a vampire look anything but graceful. Emmett was pirouetting and leaping like there was no tomorrow, he had started to pull in a crowd. Everybody just watched in fascination as the rugby player looking vampire was prancing around. After a few more leaps Emmett yelled out, "I'm a pretty ballerina!" that broke some of the people in the crowd out of their trances. His leaps were getting higher and higher his turns faster and faster, every ones eyes followed him wherever he went. He once again yelled out "I'm a pretty ballerina". He curtsied and finished.

"I hope you enjoyed the performance," said Emmett to the crowd that had gathered, before walking toward us and sitting down, "I'm so getting you back for that Edward," he threatened.

"Fair enough," answered Edward "but you have to admit you, everybody loved you," he snickered. Emmett just growled at Edward before facing me, right then I knew that I was in for some huge embarrassment.

"So Bella" Emmett said conversationally "Truth or dare?" I knew the wise idea would be to choose truth, but knowing Emmett it would be something highly embarrassing and my cheeks would end up being permanently red. With dare I know it would never be anything dangerous because Edward would re-kill Emmett if it was.

"Dare," I said with very little conviction. Edward looked surprised, probably wondering why on Earth I had chosen dare, instead of truth.

"Yes!" yelled the delighted Emmett, he as grinning from ear to ear, I was starting to wonder what did I just get my self into. "Bella, I dare you to go into the supermarket and buy 3 packets of condoms." His was smile did what I thought was impossible, and got bigger. I felt like melting into the ground and disappearing right then.

"Emmett, please tell me you're kidding?" I begged, "What if my dad finds out?! He just forgave me for the motorbikes, I think he would have a heart attack if found out I was buying condoms!" I was seriously wishing I had chose truth, nothing he could of asked me would have been more embarrassing than this.

"Sorry, you know the rules, you have to do the dare," Emmett said. Rosalie and Jasper were cracking up with laughter, Edward was just staring at Emmett as if he wanted to painfully kill him. I wonder what Emmett was thinking to Edward. No doubt it was dare related.

I slowly got up and started to walk in the direction of the supermarket, Edward caught up to me easily and followed me into the supermarket,

"Thank you," I said gratefully to the gorgeous vampire beside me. It would a little less embarrassing with Edward by my side.

"It is my fault he gave you this dare so it is the lest I could do." Said Edward "but Emmett said you have to go to the checkout on your own." he smiled apologetically. I just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the personal products section, when we got to where the condoms were shelved Edward and I just look shocked at how many there were.

"Wow," said a shocked Edward "I knew there was variety but this is not what I expected," I just stood there blushing and quickly grabbed three packets that were in arms reach.

"I will wait for you outside the store," Edward told me before kissing my forehead and walking off. As I walked to the checkout I crashed into someone dropping the condoms on the floor, when I saw whom it was I crashed into I almost died on the spot. It was no other than Mike Newton from school.

"Hey Bella," he greeted helping me up from the floor, "How you goi-ing?" stuttered as he saw what I had dropped. Right then I felt my angels arms wrap around my waist.

"Bella, sweetie, did you get them?" He asked. Then he glanced at Mike. "Hey, I did not see you there," he said casually. I wondered how long it would take before the entire school knew, that Edward and I were 'sleeping' together. I was mortified from the thought.

"Um… yeah, it was great to see you Bella," said Mike before walking away quickly, he was embarrassed as I was about this little encounter. Edward only smiled smugly, probably enjoyed, showing Mike that I am with him.

"Every body at school is going to know now" I mutter, before quickly walking to the cash registers and buying the condoms and storming out. Edward followed closely behind laughing at me when we got back to the others Alice had returned with a couple of bags in each hand. She was smiling at us, as was everybody else.

"Can we leave now please?" I beg. I did not want to spend another second here.

"Sure" said Edward. We all made it to the cars and made our way back to the Cullen's house.

* * *

A/N: I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers you guys make me want to write! Just a question should I rasie the rating on this fic? just wondering? Again if you have any dares or truth question please tell me I always consider them when writing! also if you have any comments on how to make the fic better feel free to tell me! Thank you!! 


	7. The Dangers of Gum!

Hey I can't believe I have got over 100 reviews for just 6 Chapters! So a BIG thank you to all my reviewers! I might not be able to post for 5 weeks because I am going back to boarding school tomorrow. They have blocked this site from the school server! But my parents might be letting me have their wireless internet thing so fingers crossed!

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

Last time on Truth or Dare

_We all made it to the cars and made our way back to the Cullen's house._

Now on with the game

We all arrived back at the Cullen house and sat in a circle again in the lounge room. I was sitting in Edward's lap, much to my delight.

"So Alice, Truth or dare" I asked once everybody was comfortable.

"Truth" she replied quickly "nobody has chosen truth for a while, we were all having too much fun embarrassing each other at the mall:" everybody nodded in agreement. I was thinking that she was the only one that did not get a dare.

"You were the only one that didn't get a dare Alice, scowled Edward. Sometimes I swear that he can really read my mind. "So you can't talk." Edward's arms wrapped around me tightly, he was probably remembering his embarrassing dare. I just leaned further into him, enjoying the comfort he provided for me.

"So Alice" I began. I tried to think of an awful question for her, this was the one of the only chances I would get to be able to get back at her for all the torturous trips to the mall. "What is the most embarrassing thing to happen to you while at the mall?" considering she spent so much time at them she would of most probably done something embarrassing.

"Well one time at the mall this mentally disturbed guy was following me store after screaming how much he loved me, he got me kicked out of each store" she looked more sad that she got kicked out of the shops that embarrassed. "Of course I thought I could lose him in Victoria Secretes but he followed me in. The sales assistant told me to save it for the bed room and to get out" now she looked embarrassed. Jasper looked angry, the Guy was lucky that Jasper was not there.

Emmett let out a few snickers at Alice "Poor Alice, having a crazy guy in love with you" Alice just glared before looking back at the group.

"Talking about crazy guys in love with me, Jasper truth or dare?" Alice was smiling now, getting over the shopping induced anger and embarrassment.

"Um…dare Alice," said Jasper before realizing that his wife had just called him crazy "and who are you calling crazy, you're the one who was locked up in a mental asylum" Jasper was now grinning at the pixie like vampire. Alice in retaliation just smiled like a crazy person would.

"Jasper I dare you to chew bubble gum for the rest of the game" said Alice. Jaspers reaction to this dare was if Alice had dared him to run naked down the main street of Forks. What was so bad about chewing gum? Edward must have realized I was confused about the dare

"Bella gum taste disgusting to vampires, it is about the equivalent of you drinking blood" I grimaced at the thought, if blood tasted as bad as it smelled, I would be a starving vampire. I suddenly felt bad for Jasper.

"Alice we don't have any gum here" said Jasper gratefully.

"Yes we do," said Alice taking out some long lasting flavored gum "what did you think I bought while I was gone?" of course it now made sense why Alice disappeared in the mall, she probably saw this dare so she got the supplies for it.

"Please Alice have some mercy, you know how awful that stuff is!" begged the now desperate Jasper. Alice just simply just shook her head and passed a piece of gum to Jasper. Jasper slumped his shoulders resigned to his fate and took the gum Alice was offering and put it in his mouth. He was grimacing at the taste and was chewing very slowly.

"Can I have some please Alice?" I ask Alice got me a piece from the packet and passed it over. When I started to chew, Jasper just looked at me with disgust.

"How can you eat that voluntarily?" he asked, "It tastes so disgusting." I just shrugged my shoulders and kept chewing.

"It tastes fine to me," I tell him after I blew a few bubbles. Emmett just looked at the bubble I just blew with fascination.

"Alice give me a piece of gum I want to try to blow a bubble like Bella," said Emmett excitedly. Alice once again got a piece of gum from the now almost empty packet and passed it to Emmett. Emmet chews it quickly before spitting it out onto Alice's lap.

"That is so horrible," said Emmett now swallowing trying to get rid of the taste. This makes me laugh and I choked on the gum. I started to cough trying to get dislodge the gum that was now stuck in my throat. Edward started to look worried and patted me hard on the back. I coughed and the gum came out. I sat up gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" asked Edward with concern, I nodded, Edward looked relieved and pulled me back into his lap. "Sometimes I think I should just put you in a bubble and supervise you at all times" he sighed, before saying "but knowing you, you probably find a way to hurt yourself anyway" I just glared at him. He just laughed at my reaction and hugged me closer to him.

"So Bella, truth or dare?" said Jasper between grimacing chews.

* * *

A/N: Here is a special Thank you to 9ud9ir190ne6ad for reviewing every chapter since the beginning! So THANK YOU! If you have Any dares or Truths tell me and I will try to put them in! 


	8. Bella gives a lap dance!

Hey! I can update yay!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm not sure how many chapters are left to go!

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

Last time, on Truth or Dare

_"So Bella, truth or dare?" said Jasper between grimacing chews. _

Now on with the game.

"Hey, I just did a dare, that's not fair!" I moan. I really did not feel like getting embarrassed again. Jasper was seeking revenge on the dare I gave him.

"Sorry Bella, you know you have to choose one," said Jasper, still grimacing from the chewing gum. However, the look in his eye promised embarrassment, and lots of it. I knew either way I would be embarrassed.

"Umm… dare. No, I mean truth… Ahh… No, dare… I don't know!" I whine. I just could not decide which was a safer option. Alice look like just was going to burst from holding in laughter. She knew what would happen either way.

" Alice, which one should I choose?" I ask.

"Definitely choose dare Bella, you won't regret it!" replied Alice, still smiling from what she had seen in the visions. I have always said, never bet against Alice, and why break that now?

"Ok, I guess I am doing dare," I tell Jasper, he just smiles. Edward on the other hand just glared at Jasper and Alice, as if he wanted to slowly cut them up in little pieces and fry them oil. I decided right then I should have bet against Alice, because I knew, the future was not in my favor.

"No, Jasper, you are not daring Bella that!" yelled Edward, I hadn't seen Edward so adamant about something, other than changing me into a vampire, so what ever Jasper planned must be truly horrific to get such a reaction from Edward.

"You have no say in the matter Edward," said Jasper "anyway I doing this dare for you," Jasper wiggled his eyebrows as a perverted old man would. Edward looked defeated, he simply just hugged me close and kissed into my hair.

"You know I tried," he told me, before laying his cheek on my head.

"Ok Jasper, tell me what the dare is," I say while looking at Jasper "and I know it's bad because of Edwards's reaction." Jasper just chewed a few more times and made a face at the taste, then grinned.

"Bella, my dare for you is to let Alice and Rosalie dress you up as they please, then give Edward a lap dance." Jasper was holding back laughter, I could only imagine what my face looked like. It probably resembled a demented tomato.

"W-what, no I can't dance, I will definitely fall on my face!" It was all I could do not to scream, but I knew it was useless, I had to do the dare much to my chagrin.

"Come on Bella! This is going to be so much fun!" squealed Alice. Rosalie just smiled at me, while the pixie like vampire dragged me into her bathroom and sat me down on the stool in-front of the enormous mirror, the mirror showed all my flaws in excruciating clarity, and I was about to showcase all these flaws to my beloved Edward. Jasper was now second on my hit list, after Alice.

"I knew these would come into use," said Alice while pulling out a blue lace underwear set, from one of the many bags she had gotten while shopping at the mall. "Bella put these on please" she told me while handing me the set.

"No I refuse to do it Alice, I will look ridiculous in them," I complained, holding the lace bra away from me as if it was infected with a life threatening disease. She must have seen the dare while shopping. Vampires, and their evil future-telling powers... Alice only smirked at my response before stalking towards me as a hunter would to its prey. I was the prey and I was defenseless stop her from doing what she wanted.

"Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way, and both of them will end up with you in that underwear," threatened Alice, Rosalie was being oddly quiet and when I looked around for her I saw she was not in the bathroom with us. I just shrugged it off for now.

"Bella trust me you will look stunning in it, I know these things, remember!" she said while tapping the side of her head with one of her dainty fingers. I knew Alice was being serious about changing me forcefully into the underwear. For that reason, I changed into the underwear as quickly as I could. Alice had turned around to offer me some privacy as I did so.

" Alice, I have found the perfect outfit for Bella" said Rosalie while entering through the bathroom door, holding some scraps of cloth that was meant to substitute for clothing. Alice was grinning with delight over the poor excuse for clothes that Rosalie had brought in. Alice's smile never meant anything good for me when it came to fashion.

Alice took the clothes from Rosalie and laid them out on the bathroom counter. Rosalie had selected a short denim skirt that looked like it was made for a Barbie and a tight white shirt, which would reveal my new blue lacy bra. I knew there was no point complaining because they would force me into the clothing whether I liked it or not.

"Come on Bella, get dressed unless you want to go down in what your wearing right now" smirked Rosalie, I quickly pulled on the skirt and did up the buckle, then slipped the shirt over my head. When I looked into the mirror, I did not recognize the person reflecting back. For the first time in my life, I had a cleavage, and curves in all the right places. Rosalie and Alice just grinned at my reaction.

"I told you, you would look amazing," said Alice while fiddling with something in the bathroom draw. "Now, it's time to do your makeup," she cackled finally putting eye shadow and other bits and pieces of make up on. She quickly applied it to my face with expert precision. My make up was done in a matter of minutes. My face looked flawless like the night I went to the prom with Edward.

"Now it's time to learn how to dance!" beamed Rosalie. After a quick lesson on how to give a lap dance, I was deemed ready to complete the second half of my dare.

"Edward is sure to enjoy this" giggled Alice, while I looked down in embarrassment hoping I would not make a to big a fool of myself. Alice and Rosalie opted for me not to wear shoes since I would have a bigger chance of falling over with some on. As I made it down back to the living room, I heard Emmett teasing Edward.

"Finally Edward getting some action," mocked Emmett "I have no idea how you survived 106 year without once getting a lap dance!" he carried on. This only made me blush harder.

When I walked to where everybody was sitting, I received wolf whistles from Emmett and Jasper. Edward looked like he had been slapped in the face with a cold fish. He was speechless. I felt shiver of happiness run up my spine, I had made this perfect Adonis speechless.

"Any body home, Edward?" elbowed Jasper, shaking Edward out of the daze he had been in. I was almost disappointed. It was felt good to see that I can sometimes have the effect on Edward that he has on me all the time.

"Bella, you look… Words can't describe how stunning you look," murmured Edward, this caused me to blush. Then I remembered the second part to my dare. During the time Edward and I had been lost in our own little world, someone had ran and grabbed the CD player we had used earlier for Emmett's dare and put on Buttons by Pussycat Dolls. I quickly remembered all of what Alice and Rosalie had taught me and started to give Edward his lap dance.

_Loosen up my buttons babe, because you keep fronting up, _

I swayed my hips to the beat before running my hands down my side.

_Saying what you gonna do to me_.

I get on my knee in front of Edward and wrap my arms around his neck.

_Because I ain't seen nothing new, _

I move my hips so they hit his body repeatedly. I danced using all the movement Alice and Rosalie taught me for the rest of the song. During the entire dance Edward did not moving a singe muscle, his face gave nothing away. When the song ended, he gave me a small grin while Emmett and Jasper hollered and whistled away.

"Don't let that face deceive you Bella," said Jasper "I can tell how much he enjoyed that and trust me, he liked it a lot!" Edward now looked slightly embarrassed. However, I was over the moon.

"I'm glad," I say without thinking about it, then I blushed, Edward's face looked shocked at this comment. "But now I'm going to get changed back into my other clothes." I continue ignoring Edward shocked face. As I get up to leave, Edward grabs my wrist and yanks me back into his lap.

"I happen to like the clothes you are wearing right now," he says softly in my ear. While his arms form a cage around me, trapping me tightly to his body. "So I think changing will be quite unnecessary." I giggle, this is a completely new side of Edward I have never seen before! I look around for whom to choose as my next victim. I decided to Rosalie because she had not had a turn for a while.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" I asked.

* * *

A/N: The idea for this chap came from ddkdd and dares that have happened here in the boarding house!! If you have any ideas what the Cullens should do next, please tell me and i will try to add them in! 


	9. Mad and Drunk Vampires

Hey!! I would like to say a BIG thank you to my friend Kate who read through everything and edited this story!! Also this had a little more fluff in it!!

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

Last time, on Truth or Dare

"_Rosalie, truth or dare?" I ask._

Now on with the game.

"Bella, are you getting back at me for my part in Jasper's dare?" asked the stunning blonde vampire. "Because you seemed to be enjoying the rewards from it," I blushed as she said this; I was currently trapped in my beloved angels arms, and was indeed enjoying the way Edward was looking at me and holding me, like I was the most precious thing in his world.

"No Rosalie, I choose you because you haven't had a dare for a while," I said, once my blush had gone down. I was actually happy about the results that had come from the dare, purely because of the reaction Edward had to me. However, I would never tell Rosalie and Alice that, because they would insist on playing Barbie doll Bella again.

"So, truth or dare?" I ask again, making Rosalie squirm with indecision over whether to choose the risky dare option or the very high chance of getting embarrassed, truth option. She was having as much trouble as I had, to make up her mind.

"I choose… truth," she said, after much hesitation. I am not surprised at her choice, after Jasper's dare, I would not have chosen dare either. When thinking about Jasper's previous dares for Rosalie, Emmett and myself, I realized, they were all evil, he knew what dares would make people the most embarrassed; I stored this knowledge away for future rounds.

"Rosalie" I began, I was not sure of what to ask her, suddenly a very evil question just popped into my brain. I started to smirk; I must have looked sinister, because Rosalie started to look slightly frightened.

"What member of the Quileute tribe do you find the most attractive?" I asked the now gaping Rosalie, "the werewolf members of course," I added for good measure. After a few seconds of disbelief, Rosalie looked at me with disgust.

"I don't find any of those filthy dogs remotely attractive, in any shape or form." She stated in revulsion, "they smell horrid and they have an uncontrollable temper." Rosalie ranted on.

"That's calling the kettle black," murmured Edward, into my ear. I let out a little giggle at this. Rosalie glared our way; I hid my face into Edward's shirt trying to avoid her piercing eyes. It was frightening, Rosalie was the queen of glares, she could make even the bravest man run and hide behind his mother.

"I do not have **anything** in common with those brutes!" screamed, an outraged Rosalie. Edward just smirked at Rosalie's outburst; I could see he was enjoying this, by the little gleam that was present in his eye. I think he purposely tried to get a rise out of the exquisite vampire – and succeeded very well, in doing what he aimed for. I decided I would join Edward in this little game, of making Rosalie mad.

"Rosalie, after all that, you still didn't answer my question, who do you find the most attractive?" I ask once more smiling; I tried to look the perfect picture of innocence. However, she did not buy it for a second, and sent another deathly glare my way. Edward chuckled, as I once again, hid my face in his shirt.

"Bella, I truly find none of those scoundrels attractive in the slightest," she said, making it clear that this discussion was over.

"Also, the only human I have ever been attracted to since being changed into a vampire, is Emmett." Rosalie smiled at Emmett while saying this, and he returned it, his smile radiated pride, happiness and love. Just glancing at them at that very moment, you could see how, deeply they were in love, with each other; they did not need words to express how special the other was to them.

"I love you," I murmured, while staring into Edward's golden eyes, trapped by the emotions swirling in them. He gently kissed my lips and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I love you, more than you could ever comprehend," his voice was so pure and full of love, that I wanted to cry with happiness, because of how much he loved me and I loved him. When I heard a small cough, I remembered that Edward and I were not the only people in the room. I blushed embarrassedly while Edward just smiled unabashedly.

"Aww… Bella, you have nothing to embarrassed about," said Alice gently "you're part of the family now, and we are happy to see Edward have someone special in his life." Alice was now smiling with joy. Right then, my stomach decided to let the world know, that I was hungry, much to my increased embarrassment.

"Time to feed the human," teased Emmett. He loved all my human quirks - from falling over to blushing- and he never missed a chance to make fun of them. Everybody else just grinned at me, while the overexcited Alice raced up stairs, and brought down two of the bags from the mall.

"Here Bella, I bought these for you to eat," she said, while handing me a clear container filled with fried rice and some honey chicken pieces, from the first bag. Out of the second bag, she pulled a bottle of lemonade. I regretfully had to leave Edward's lap to go to heat up the Chinese food.

"Do you have a microwave?" I asked, remembering that they did not use the kitchen. Edward just smiled at me as if I was a little confused girl, before getting up and grabbing my hand, to lead me the rest of the way to kitchen.

"Of course we have a microwave Bella," he laughed, "we try to appear normal." When we made our way to the kitchen Edward took the container of food from my hands and put it into the microwave for me. When it had finished heating up, he grabbed a knife and fork from the draw and the food for me. We then walk back to were all the others are sitting.

"So Rosalie, who is your next victim?" I ask, before eating a piece of honey chicken.

"I choose Alice," said Rosalie, while looking at petite vampire. Alice was not paying attention to the game; she turned around shocked at the mention of her name.

"What, me?" asked the still shocked Alice. I was surprised at how she was taking Rosalie's decision of choosing her. I guess she did not see this in a vision.

"Yes, you, so now, truth or dare?" said Rosalie impatiently, Alice had a scared look on her face, her visions must have finally come and the out come for both looked bad for her.

"I'm going to choose dare, your truth question is not something I want to come out." Alice said, shuddering. Edward just grinned, no doubt seeing what Alice found to embarrassing to tell. When Alice saw this, she looked horrified.

"If you dare tell a living or non living soul, I will make sure that your Volvo finds itself wrapped around a tree, and not even Rosalie could fix it!" Alice threatened. I have never seen the pixie like vampire look that scary, Edward just smirked at her threat.

"Tsk, tsk, Alice, that is no way to speak to me," teased Edward, "I could tell everybody now that you-" Alice, in a blink of an eye had jumped from the other side of the circle, and covered Edward's mouth with one of her dainty white hands.

"One more word and I will make sure Charlie will find out that you spend the nights in Bella's room." After saying this, she took her hand from Edward's mouth, and looked happy at the defeated look on Edward's face.

"Deal," he said sadly, "you don't tell Charlie and I won't tell anybody," I wonder what it was that was so embarrassing that, Alice had to play such a low blow of threatening to tell Charlie.

"So, Rosalie, tell every body the dare you have chosen for me to do," said Alice in a resigned voice while looking at Rosalie. Rosalie just smirked at this, enjoying torturing Alice.

"We are going to have to leave the house again, for the dare," said Rosalie. I was curious to what Rosalie had dared Alice. Because the way Alice and Edward was reacting, it must be something truly horrific for Alice and hilarious for us.

So we once again hope into the various cars the Cullen's owned, and followed Rosalie's red M3 convertible car into the main residential part of Forks. As we turned into a street that had cars parked all up it, I realized that the street was where Jessica Stanley lived. I vaguely remember being invited to the party tonight at her house, but I declined because I wanted to spend it at the Cullen's house. Everybody parked their cars in the few available spots at the end of the street. We all gathered around Rosalie, as she started to tell us Alice's dare.

"Alice I dare you to go into that party, pretending to be fully drunk and hit on every boy you see, also you have to yell out, I'm so pretty, lets get this party started and I'm the queen of the undead." Rosalie was smirking at how evil this dare was, while Jasper was growling, probably because Alice was about to flirt with other people. Edward, Emmett and I were just laughing our heads off.

"Lets get this over," grumbled Alice, we all made our way into the crowded house. As we passed people, we received a few strange glances and people started to whisper that all the Cullens were here. Edward then suddenly pulled me to him and kissed me possessively. I gave him a questioning look once I remembered how to breathe again.

"They were thinking some things that no one is allowed to think about you, while I am around." He said while looking at some boys who were slightly drunk sitting on a couch. "I had to show them that you were taken," I blushed slightly at this. He kept me in a possessive hold, making sure no other boys at the party would miss that I was taken.

While all that happened, we heard Alice yell out.

"I feel pretty!"

She received some amused looks from the people who were still sober. She then walked up to a boy who sat behind me in calculus and started to flirt like crazy; he just turned red, and started to pull the collar of his shirt away from his neck, like he couldn't get enough air. Alice just grinned, before going to her next victim.

"Lets get this party started!" she yelled out suddenly while pretending to trip drunkenly over nothing. She got yells of approval from the more drunken partygoers.

She goes went up to Tyler Crowley and again starts to flirt with the poor boy. Before he has a chance to say anything back she is gone leaving a stunned Tyler behind.

"I'm the Queen of the Undead!" she yells out finally, I laugh at the irony of this statement. Alice twirls around a few times before running to the door looking like she is about to be sick. We all follow her laughing at all the strange glances Alice was getting.

As we walked to the end of the street, we heard Alice complaining.

"That was so awful," she whined to Jasper, this made me laughs harder, Alice glowered at me. I smiled apologetically and she looked away.

"Let's go home," said Emmett. I made my way into the front seat of the Volvo. Edward was driving faster than normal for some reason.

"What is with the speed Edward?" I ask, "You drive fast normally, but this is super fast!" I look down at my lap, to avoid the speeding town going past. Edward just chuckles before explaining.

"Alice just had a vision of Charlie, calling the house phone to check up on you," he said grinning while going even faster. We make it back to the house in record speed, and as we walk through the door, the phone begins to ring. Edward casually walks over and picks it up.

"Hello, Cullen residence." Edward spoke gently into the receiver of the phone, "Hello Chief Swan, I will get Bella for you," he says while smiling at me and passing me the phone.

"Hey, Dad," I say.

"Hey, Bella just was ringing up to see how you are," more like checking up on me, making sure I am not doing anything bad.

"I'm fine, just been playing some games with all the Cullens" I reply, he seems happy with the answer.

"Well, I will let you go back, keep safe Bells, bye."

"Bye, Dad, have a good night." I say back before hanging up. Once the phone was back in it proper place, the rest of the Cullens walk through the door.

"Thanks Alice," I say gratefully, "Charlie probably would have come over here looking for me, to drag me back home." Alice just s beamed in response before doing a little bow.

"Just doing, whatever any future-telling best friend would," giggled Alice. "And Edward, truth or dare?"

* * *

A/N: Rosalie's dare was based on XxXAlainaXxX idea so thank you!! and Alice's dare was based on Chibidarknekoangel, and you must have a lot of guts to do that dare!! lol!! So any ideas on how to torture this bunch further just send them in!!


	10. Double Dares

Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update, school has been hectic and I had a major case of writers block. I have gone back and edited all my chapters and added more detail so I hope you like it! This chapter is a little bad so please forgive me! Only a few more days till eclispe come out! yay!

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

Last time, on Truth or Dare.

"_Just doing, whatever any future-telling best friend would," giggled Alice. "And Edward, truth or dare?"_

Now on with the game.

Edward just blinked a couple of times; Alice's question came out of nowhere. Before he answered we made our way back to the living room, and I was once again in Edward's lap.

"Um…well," mumbled Edward, "Truth seems to be the safer option right now, because there is no way I'm going call and hit on Mrs. Cope, she already has too many fantasies about me, no need to encourage it to make it worse." He shuddered at the thought. I was shuddering too, that a middle age woman was having not so innocent thoughts about my vampire boyfriend.

"Edward's got an admirer," sang a snickering Emmett. Edward glowered at Emmett in response. This only made Emmett start to laugh. "I bet you enjoyed seeing what she was thinking, since you haven't got to try it first hand!" further teased a now hysterical Emmett. I was blushing from what he was talking about; Edward was now grimacing at what Emmett had said.

"Well you should hear, what she has thought about you Emmett," said a now more composed Edward. Emmett had stopped laughing and started to look slightly sick. "The stuff she had thought about me is a G rated, compared to her thoughts about you," Said Edward relishing in getting Emmett back for his earlier comments. Emmett looked positively ill now, if vampires could throw up, he would have hurled right now.

"Can we please stop talking about Mrs. Cope's thoughts please?" I beg, vampires could not be sick but I could, and if this conversation had carried on for much longer, I would have been. Emmett nodded in agreement, no doubt, as happy as I was about the topic of conversation. Edward just smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, back to Edward." Said Alice grinning, she had no doubtable thought of a question that would thoroughly embarrass Edward, and probably me as well. "Edward, do you plan on asking Bella to marry you?" Alice obviously did not know that he had already asked, and I had said no. I was worried what Alice and the rest of Edward's family would say when they found out, I rejected his marriage proposal.

Edward's face looked dejected and it broke my heart, "I already have," Alice looked excited before noticing Edward's expression.

"What, when," she questioned, "why on earth do you look sad?" she looked my way and I ducked my head to avoid to questioning gaze.

"The night we got back from Italy," said Edward, "Bella, said no," everybody was speechless; I finally met their eyes and gave them a sheepish grin. I then hid my face in Edward's chest; he wrapped his arms around me showing that he was not angry.

"Bella said no?" Alice said, looking for some way to make sense of it. She was the first to get out of shock, from this surprising announcement.

"Yes, she said no, she not ready to get married yet," said Edward in my defense. I was truly grateful for it. I snuggled my head further into his chest, I could just feel him smiling.

"Wow, wait till Esme and Carlisle hear about this, Esme is going to be sad that you didn't tell her sooner," said Rosalie, her voice didn't hold any contempt only wonder, I was going to have to ask Edward what everybody thought later.

"Can you please not tell them, I would like to Carlisle and Esme myself," requested Edward. I at last took my face from Edward's chest, so I could see all their expressions. None of them looked angry so I was thankful.

"Ok, as long as you tell them," said Rosalie in response.

"I have an idea," yelled Emmett out of nowhere, "let's do double dares."

"Double dares?" inquired Jasper; I was just as confused as he was.

"We all get into our own couples, you know Rosalie and I, Edward and Bella and you and Alice and together you decide which couple you would like to dare," the person who comes up with the best dare wins," explained Emmett, eagerly.

"That's a really good idea," I told Emmett, I was looking forward to daring people with Edward. I hoped we would win.

"Ok, you have half an hour to come up with a dare," Emmett told us, we all separated and went to different parts of the house. Edward and I went to his room and sat down on the leather couch; I rested my head against his marble shoulder, and sighed in content.

"Finally alone," murmured Edward, I could only nod in agreement. "We need to decide who to dare and what to dare them," he also said. Before we decided on dares. There was something I needed to ask Edward.

"Edward, are you angry at me?" I asked worried what his response would be.

"Why would I be angry at you? You are so perfect and loving," he said, truly mystified why I thought he was angry with me.

"Because I am not ready to get married, you looked so dejected," I said softly, still scared of his reaction.

"No, not at all, I just didn't expect that question from Alice; it caught me by surprise, that's all," he continued. My heart swelled with love and I smiled the biggest smile I could.

"I love you, you know that, now and forever," I whispered, he just grinned in response before kissing me softly on my lips. His marble cold lips felt like heaven, it was worth all the embarrassment just to be kissed by Edward.

"I love you for all of eternity," said Edward while moving his face away from mine. "as much as I would like just to sit here with you, we need to think up a dare," Edward's competitiveness was showing through, making me want to win as well.

"I think we should dare Emmett and Rosalie that way they wouldn't have a clue what we would dare them, as Alice and Jasper would." I suggested to Edward, he considered my idea.

"That is a perfect idea Bella, Emmett's right, you are diabolical," he smirked, "I have the most perfect dare for those two; they wont know what hit them."

"Well what is it?" I asked impatiently, interested in what would be so perfect for the Hollywood couple.

"As you could probably guess, Rosalie and Emmett share a fairly… physical relationship; the most perfect dare for them would be making them not have any physical contact for a week. That would metaphorically kill them," I was blushing when Edward was told me this; just the thought of Emmett and Rosalie together made me shudder with revulsion. Nevertheless, the dare was perfect for the couple.

"Perfect, but you're the one telling them," I knew I would not be able to get through saying the dare without blushing from embarrassment. Edward grinned and nodded in agreement with me.

"Most certainly, they would not take you seriously, but I am warning you now, they will not take this dare quietly," Edward was smirking, no doubtable imagining their reactions to the dare.

"We have fifteen minuets left before we go back to the living room," I said, regretfully, enjoy the time alone with Edward, with out worrying about, Charlie waking up.

"I know what ever could we do with the time?" he asked sarcastically while he moved us around so I was lying on top of him.

"I wonder?" I said playing along with his game, then he started to kiss me, I remembered to keep my arms by my side and breathe. I did not want to push him past any of his boundaries. I did not know how long we stayed there making out, but we heard Emmett banging on the door telling us that we needed to come down stairs.

"Hurry up, you love birds, you should have been down stairs ten minutes ago, we don't have forever," complained Emmett. Edward grudgingly released me from his embrace; I got up gradually straitening up my rumpled clothes.

"Actually Emmett, to be technical we do have forever," was Edward's reply to Emmett's complaint, Emmett just grumbled and told Edward and I to hurry up. We finally made it down stairs to the living room where the other couples were waiting for us.

"Took you long enough," mumbled Alice, she must have seen our heavy make out session, I blushed with embarrassment. "What where you doing?" she ask. Yes, she must have seen it.

"Nothing you need to worry about Alice," was Edward's smooth response, I was glad at least one of us was composed. "So who is going to be first?" he asked.

"You and Bella get first pick, since you did not get the chance to choose someone to dare on your last turn," said Jasper.

"Ok, we have chosen to dare Rosalie and Emmett," began Edward, he faced the couple in question, "I dare you guys not to have any intimate contact for a week." The reaction was immediate; Emmett and Rosalie's expression was priceless, they looked like someone had them to kill each other with a blunt spoon.

"What, no way that is going too far Edward, you can not be serious," demanded a fuming Emmett, Rosalie face, had the same expression as her husband she looked like she wanted to murder Edward and I right then and there.

"Sorry that's our dare, wasn't it you who said the person with the best dare wins, and well this is a very winning dare, don't you agree Bella?" said Edward casually.

"I have to agree with Edward, sorry Emmett, but this dare is perfect for you guys," Emmett shifted his murderous glare to me as I spoke, some how I did not back down.

After a few more minutes of complaint, Emmett and Rosalie gave into their inevitable dare, grudgingly. It was now their turn to dare somebody else.

"Alice, Jasper, we dare you-," began Emmett, before some one knocked on the door.

* * *

A/N: I would like to say a HUGE thank you to Moonpetal Lily for pointing out some errors in my writing! I have gone back and tried to correct them! and I would like to say thank you to analia331 for the couples dare idea! I really need help with idea's so please tell me any! Also any grammar mistakes you see tell me and I will fix them up! 


	11. Um What!

I am so sorry! It has been over a month since I have last updated, life has been hectic, have had so many tests in the last few weeks. I also had the biggest case of writers block; I just stared at the screen for 20 minutes not having any luck writing anything. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is not the greatest, with both plot and grammar!

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I only use them to bring reading pleasure to you!

* * *

Last time, on truth or dare

"_Alice, Jasper, we dare you-," began Emmett, before some one knocked on the door._

Now on with the game

Everybody looked to one another, wondering who was knocking at the door. The Cullens rarely ever had guests come round, unless they were of the mythical variety. Edward looked towards the doorway, before throwing a questioning glance in Alice's direction.

"What?" shrugged the petite vampire the only one not shocked about the unexpected visitor, "I have never gotten the chance to order pizza before." She gave a smile that would even melt the crustiest old man's heart. Edward only shook his head in frustration in response, seeing right through Alice's innocent act. The doorbell rang again, this time more impatiently; he probably had other pizzas to deliver tonight. Alice made her way to the door and opened it, when the delivery boy looked up he just stood there gaping at dazzling Alice. She just smiled impishly in response.

"Umm… one Hawaiian pizza, delivered in under 45 minutes," babbled the pizza boy; he was still overwhelmed by the beauty that was standing in front of him.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" asked Alice dazzling the pizza boy further. All the Cullens just shook their heads in annoyance at how the pizza boy was acting; this was a regular occurrence for them.

"T-here on the ho-use," stammered the poor boy, Alice beamed her most dazzling smile at the boy, she then grinned in satisfaction about getting the pizza for free, that explained all the extra smiling, she wanted the pizza for free.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have," she said while trying to contain a laugh, the boy just turned red, his blush rivaled the one that normally sported my cheeks. The pizza boy then turned and quickly walked to his car before driving down the Cullens winding driveway.

Once that was all over, we made our way back to the middle of the living room. Alice put the box of pizza in front of me with a smile, but truth be told, I was not very hungry. However, I did not have the heart to tell her. She tried to live vicariously through me, making up for all the memories she had lost. I reluctantly picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. After I finished the first slice, I remembered that Emmett and Rosalie still had to give Jasper and Alice their dares.

"So Emmett, what was the dare you were going to give Alice and Jasper?" I asked, I was curios to what he and Rosalie had cooked up. Emmett grinned with fiendish delight, while Rosalie had an all-knowing smile.

"Alice, Jasper, we dare you to streak at the hospital." said Emmett, he was now grinning with joy. He seemed very proud of himself for coming up with such an embarrassing dare. Jasper and Alices face amazingly turned even paler than their already papery white complexion.

"Um, WHAT?" asked Alice, finally snapping out of shock, I guess even future seeing vampires can be taken by surprise, and this was well and truly one of those times.

"I agree with Alice, what are you thinking? I don't think I could even set foot in the hospital," argued Jasper, he did have a point. However, for some reason Edward just laughed at him.

"Don't worry you will be fine, Alice just saw you guys doing the dare, there is no accidents on your part." Edward explained, I was mortified by this dare, I knew I could never do no matter how much you threatened me. I felt extremely sorry Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie just laughed at what was going on.

"Remember you have to go human speed," said an excited Emmett, he was about to hug Rosalie until Edward looked at them to remind them of their previous dare. Emmett's face looked downtrodden and I almost felt guilty for giving them such an evil dare.

"I am going to get both of you back for this!" screamed Alice. After twenty minuets of ranting and raving from Alice, we all eventually made our way to the various Cullen vehicles; I sat in front of Edward's Volvo, with him in the driver's seat. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the back, looking very sullen about what they were about to do. We pulled out of the garage and made our way down the long driveway .Emmett and Rosalie went into the massive red Jeep and followed behind us all the time as we made our way to the hospital.

"I can't believe we are doing this," said Jasper, as we arrived in the hospital car park. Every body got out of the car quickly; Edward used his vampire speed to get around to my side to open the door for me, being the gentleman that he is. I just smiled my thanks and continued to get out of the car; he gave me a crooked smile in return. Alice and Jasper were starting to remove their outer layers of clothing reluctantly, while standing at the rear end of the Volvo. It as lucky they were immune to the cold, because it was freezing standing car park of the hospital.

"Ok," laughed Emmett. "Alice, Jasper, the rules are, you have to streak for at least five minutes and you have to keep moving, and also like I said before no vampire speed allowed!" explained Emmett. When he finished explaining, Alice and Jasper had stripped down to their underwear; Alice was wearing skimpy red lingerie while Jasper was wearing Bart Simpson boxers, no doubt a gift from Alice. I was blushing in embarrassment to see them so unclothed.

They walked towards the main entrance of the hospital slowly, while standing out side the entrance; they took off the remaining clothing, and dashed inside the hospital. I picked up Alice's underwear in embarrassment while Edward picked up Jaspers, the underwear with the rest of the clothing into the back seat of the car. Rosalie and Emmett followed Alice and Jasper inside.

While walking towards the entrance, I suddenly remembered that Carlisle was on tonight, "Um, Edward won't Carlisle find it strange that Alice and Jasper are running around naked in the hospital?" I asked, Edward grinned and laughed in response to my question. We made our way out of the car park and into the hospital; Alice and Jasper were running up the corridor in their birthday suits, right past a shocked Carlisle.

"So what is he thinking?" I asked wanting to get answer, the expression on his face was extremely funny; it was a cross between shock amusement.

"Well he is wondering what bet did Jasper lose, and to whether or not send them to a mental institution," laughed Edward. While this was happening, Alice had run towards the elderly section of the Hospital with Jasper just behind her. They received many stares from the doctors and patients; the nurses just shook their heads as if they have seen this all before.

By the time we made it to where the elderly were Alice and jasper were only just slightly ahead of us, Edward started to cringe for some reason. I looked at him silently asking if he was all right.

"Don't worry; it is just that some of these patients have minds that rival Emmett when it comes to thinking dirty," said Edward in reply to my silent question. I felt truly sorry for him; most of the patients in the room were over the age of 70.

After this exchange with Edward, Alice and Jasper were starting to head towards the exit; their five minuets were almost up. Rosalie and Emmett followed close behind grinning at the embarrassment they had managed to inflict. Carlisle started to walk towards Edward and I, probably seeking and explanation to what was going on.

"Edward, Bella, how has your evening been so far?" Asked Carlisle, he was still looking towards the exit where Alice and Jasper had just been occupying a few moments before hand, they had left the hospital the second the five minutes were up.

"Our evening has been… interesting, to say the least," replied Edward to Carlisle's question. Interesting would be an under statement. Carlisle looked interested to know what Edward meant.

"So was there any reason why Alice and Jasper just ran through the hospital naked?" he queried. I would wonder too, if I was him.

"We have been playing truth or dare," I answered, Carlisle looked amused at this.

"So I gather this was a dare, and by the looks of Emmett and Rosalie's face, they were the ones doing the daring," said Carlisle understandingly, "at least I have a good explanation as to why my children were running around naked in a hospital." He laughed in good nature. After this, it was time for Edward and I to leave the hospital, so we said goodbye to Carlisle and made our way to Edward's Volvo.

Alice was casually leaning against the car fully clothed watching in amusement as Emmett repeatable refused to give Jasper his pants back. Emmett kept running around the car park at human speed avoiding Jasper's lunges at the pants that were held in his hands. Jasper had his Bart Simpson boxer back on as well as his shirt. Jasper looked like he wanted to kill Emmett extremely painfully right then and probably would if Rosalie did not intervene right then.

"Emmett give Jasper his pants back, I want to leave all ready," said Rosalie, Emmett unenthusiastically gave Jasper back his pants. Jasper quick as a flash put his pants on and headed towards were Alice was leaning on the Volvo. We all finally hoped in the car and made our way back to the Cullen mansion.

When we entered and settled back down in the lounge room, Edward pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his strong cold arms around me, I was truly content at that moment. That was until I noticed that Alice had and evil glint in her eye.

"I have foreseen a large amount of embarrassment in your immediate future." Cackled Alice, I knew right then I was in trouble.

* * *

A/N: wow over 200 reviews! OK I really need ideas for bella and edwards dare, I am completely stuck! thankyou to everyone that review! 


	12. 10 new places!

I am sooo sorry for not updating for so long!! Life was just hectic, with a week of assignments then a week of tests then a week of exams!!! But now I am on Summer holidays, so that mean more time to write! Yay! I just had my birthday so I am getting over all the junk food. Most importantly **MERRY CHRISTMAS!! **Also thank you to sorcha123 for her amazing ideas!!!

* * *

Last time on truth and dare

"I have foreseen a large amount of embarrassment in your immediate future." Cackled Alice, I knew right then I was in trouble.

Now on with the game.

I wanted to run and hide, just to avoid the dare that would be coming my way. Edward just tightened his grip on me. He probably was reading the conniving thoughts, which were running through the devious pixie's mind that was sitting in front of us. Jasper was the picture of confidence, not even the slightest trace of anxiousness was visible on his being. I knew that did not bode well for both Edward and I.

"Bella… Edward, your dare is a two part dare." Said Alice, she was practically bouncing off her seat.

"Hey," I said. "That's not fair, why do we get two dares while everybody only got one?"

"No one said you couldn't and it is not my fault that you didn't take advantage of it," Replied Alice. With an underhanded smirk appearing on her angelic face. I could only glower in response.

"So Alice," asked Edward. "What is our dreadful dare going to entail?" He seemed to be taking this so well, I wish the same could be said for me. I was still glaring at Alice and Jasper for their sneaky dare strategy.

"Well, like was I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted." She glanced my way "your dare has two parts, the first part will mostly effect you Edward." She continued. Edward groaned behind me. I looked at him curiously, wondering what would cause such response from him.

"Please Alice, be practical that thing shouldn't even count as a mode of transport," Complained Edward. I had the feeling the 'thing' in question was my beloved truck, since Edward always made comments like that about it, whenever it came in conversation.

"Um… guys I can't exactly read minds here, could you please tell me what the dare is?" I asked, frustrated that my truck was getting criticized and I didn't even know why.

"Bella the first part of the dare is that you and Edward swap cars for a week," said Jasper. Speaking for the first time since the dare had been brought up. I mimicked Edward's groan from earlier on.

"Um, are you crazy? I am a walking danger magnet here, giving me a car that goes fast and can be broken easily, equals disaster." I complained to Alice. She just looked at me impishly. Edward growled no doubt envisioning his car wrapped around a lamp post, I shuddered at the thought. Edward loved his car almost as much as he loved me.

"Well, I think it is a good dare. Edward has be complaining about you getting a new car and your always complaining he is going to fast, so this way you both win," Reasoned Alice. Truth be told I could see her point, but I was not going to let her know that.

"Alice, Jasper are we allowed to modify our chosen vehicles?" Questioned Edward.

"What, Ah no. You are not touching my truck with so much as a wrench, or I will make your Volvo be intimately aquatinted with Charlie's Baseball bat!" I threatened; this caused Emmett to burst out with laughter.

"That- ha-ha- is the most- ha-ha- awesome threat ever given to Edward!" laughed Emmett; he was almost at the stage of rolling on the floor like an escaped mental patient. Edward glared in his direction and Rosalie only rolled her eyes at Emmett.

"Yes you are, but I wouldn't dare if I was you Edward, I have seen Bella following through with her threat if you do," said Alice, Edward was visible cringing at the prediction of what will happen to his car. This made me feel satisfied that I could at least win sometimes when it come to Edward.

"Alright Bella, I will not do anything with your truck. Happy?" he told me, he looked slightly annoyed with this arrangement. I smiled sweetly to him.

"Well, I guess I can drive you around for a nice change at the speed limit." This part of the dare truly was in my favor.

"Well let's get on with it, what is the second part of the dare?" Asked Edward, I was praying it would again be nice.

"We also dare you to kiss in 10 new places." smirked Alice, the second she finished that sentence I was blushing so hard it looked like my head was dunked in red paint. Edward stiffened behind me, this dare certainly was pushing his set up boundaries.

"Alice, that's so mean!!" I cried, but I knew there was no way to get out of it. I found it ironic that this dare was pretty much the polar opposite of the dare we gave to Rosalie and Emmett.

"That's not mean it is bloody brilliant, you guys seriously are boring if you don't find this easy," hooted Emmett.

"Bella sweet heart give me your hand please," asked Edward, he kissed the top of my hand lightly then gently flipped it over and kissed the palm. "There is two of the ten" he said. He then kissed my knee which caused me to giggle at the sensation. After that he kissed both my elbows which made me laugh even more.

"Half way done," I told him conscious of all the amused stares I was receiving from the other vampires sitting in the room. Edward didn't pay them any attention and continued on with the dare. He then pulled off my shoes and kissed both my feet. This time I was in full out laughter.

"That tickles" yelped.

"Does it really now, I going to store that bit of information for future reference," Laughed Edward, I had a feeling he was suddenly going to develop a foot fetish because of this, no doubt to annoy me, and bring entertainment for himself.

"Bella lie on the floor on you stomach please," He asked. I did as he said with the nod of my head. He slightly brought my shirt up and exposed a bit of my back and kissed it. He then flipped me over and gave me a raspberry on my tummy.

"Stop- haha- that!" I laughed, he grinned before doing it again, and I erupted in laughter. Finally for the last kiss he kissed my shoulder before lightly kissing my lips.

"There all ten kisses accomplished," saluted Edward to Alice and Jasper. Everybody in the room was highly amused at the show Edward and I just put on. My cheeks were still stained red from the embarrassment of doing the dare. But I also enjoyed it was funny to get kissed on the elbow.

"Did you know it is impossible to kiss your elbow?" I asked them.

"No it is not," challenged Emmett, he then tried and found no matter he twisted his elbow there was no way he could reach it, he was getting so frustrated. Everybody was laughing at his miserable attempts.

"I guess there are some things not even vampire can do," I laughed, of all the impossible things they could do, to simply kiss their elbow was out of their reach. Emmet finally gave up trying knowing it was no good.

"Anyway who won on the most evil dare?" asked Emmett, trying to cover up his embarrassment. I had totally forgotten about that part of it. Our dare to Emmett and Rosalie was pretty evil with the no touching policy, but Rosalie and Emmett's for Alice and Jasper to streak through the hospital was plain humiliating. But Alice and Jaspers dare for us was pure wickedness, but I was a little biases.

"Yeah who had the worst dare to do?" question Jasper before looking at us. "I think we need an out side judge, lets ring Esme." He finished.

* * *

A/N: You guys get to decide which dare was the best! So review and the highest voted will be the winner! Again sorry for taking so long and Merry Christmas!! Plus what should happen next, give me ideas and I will probably use them!


End file.
